Toshiro x Karin
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: A toshin fanfic. Hope you enjoy. :) Also and available on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro POV

I get a month off for a vacation so as usual I go to Karakura town. Once I got there I had no idea what to do. I didn't really have a plan so I just go around doing what ever then I hear someone calling my name.

"Hey! Toshiro!"

I turn to see Yuzu calling me.

" Yes what is it?"

"Karin is looking for you, she wants to tell you something."

Wait how I just got here.

"Okay where is she?"

"She's at our house. Come on let's go."

She started running so I ran to. Once we were there Yuzu walked past Karin without saying anything but laughing.

" Uh... hello."

Karin looked up.

"Oh hey Toshiro, when did you get here?"

"I just got back. Did you have something to tell me?"

"What? No. Actually I see you came home with Yuzu, where was she?"

"She said you were looking for me so I followed her here."

"I wasn't looking for you. Yuzu!"

"I'm sorry Yuzu isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep."

She ran upstairs. We both started chasing her and once we were up the stairs we were tripped and both tumbled into an empty room. Oh this vacation is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin POV

After we both fell into the room I landed on Toshiro.

"Oh hi Toshiro."

"Hi."

"You two will stay in there until I decide to let you out!"

We heard Yuzu yell from behind the door.

"Yuzu open this door right now!"

We both yelled at the same time.

"No!"

We both gave up. We sat on the bed for awhile.

"So how have you been?"

He asked me.

"Good I guess, but Yuzu keeps pushing me with boys. I think she thinks that if I don't go talk to some boys that I won't get one."

"But if you are meant to get one then you will."

"Yeah, guess all those years of being alive really makes you wise huh?"

"Yeah guess so. You pick up on some things as you get older."

"Guess you do. Ugh... why does Yuzu have to force me onto guys. She gets boys over or tricks me into talking to them. They are all normal is the problem. I'm always stronger and they're always selfish and self-centered."

" Yes I don't understand how guys or, only sometimes, girls can be like that."

"Yeah its just annoying."

We sat there for a little longer in silence but then I got an idea but its kind of weird.

" Hey Toshiro, how much do you trust me?"

"Huh? I trust you. I would probably trust you with my life if it came down to that."

"Okay so I have a plan but it may be a little weird."

" Okay tell me."

"Okay so Yuzu won't let us out until she feels like it, well what if we do something that makes her open the door then we burst out."

"Well depends, what do you want to do?"

" Well what if maybe... we could make... sex noises?"

I started blushing in embarrassment.

"I guess we could do that."

He was blushing too.

"I can't think of any other ways that would catch her attention like that."

"(Sigh) Okay let's go it."

"Well I can't just sit here and do it so I may need some help. Here come lay on me."

I laid down on the bed with my arms open and legs apart.

"Wait so you want me to lay on you as if I were?"

"Just do it I don't want to be in here all day."

"Fine."

He crawled over to me and put his hands next to my sides and I put my legs around his waist. Then I put my arms around his neck. He was on his hands and knees.

"Okay so is that how it goes?"

I asked him.

"How should I know?"

"I just thought that because you have been around so long that you may have already done it."

"Well I haven't so don't expect me to know what I'm doing!"

"Okay Geesh. No need to get mad."

"Sorry just got carried away."

"Its fine. Well let's do this."

"If you say so but after this if Ichigo just happens to be here and hears he might get pissed so don't say I raped you."

"I won't I'm the one who came up with the plan anyway so I'll tell him that."

"Okay well here we go."

He pushed against me. It felt weird. I've never done it. Even if we were still fully clothed I felt him push against me. It actually kind of turned me on. I got into it and started making loud moaning sounds as he did the same. We both were starring at the door waiting for it to swing open. After a minute of embarrassing moaning and fake sex eventually the door opened up. Then came Yuzu starring at us but like our plan we got up and jolted to the door. We ran past Yuzu and into the hallway down the stairs. When we were running down the stairs at the bottom Ichigo punched Toshiro in the face. What is he here for? He lives somewhere else. Actually a couple months before he graduated he moved out. Toshiro was on his back rubbing his head.

"Ow, what the hell Ichigo!?"

He grabbed Toshiro by the shirt collar and picked him off the ground. He seemed pissed.

"What were you doing to Karin?"

"I wasn't doing anything."

Toshiro showed no fear against Ichigo. Normal people who were in his position would be begging for their life.

"Yuzu locked us in the room and wouldn't pet us out. So we made a plan to make noises that were fake Ichigo FAKE!"

"Is this true?"

He turned and looked at me.

"Yes. If anything you should do that to Yuzu."

"Yuzu, come here!"

Yuzu came running down the stairs. Man he's becoming like the new dad.

"Yes dad! Oh its you Ichigo."

"Is it true that you locked Toshiro and Karin together?"

"Yes it is. What are you going to do?"

Yuzu has gotten really... actually we all were at her age. I was recently but I got over it quickly.

" There's nothing I can do but dad can say something about it. Hey dad!"

"What do you girls want. Oh Ichigoooo!"

He jumped down the stairs to hug him but instead Ichigo punches him.

"Well I guess I am glad to see you dad. Now I called you to talk to Yuzu about what she did."

"What did she do?"

"She locked Toshiro and Karin in the same room and wouldn't let them out."

"Okay well them why is Toshiro being held like that?"

"That's another reason I'll handle."

"Okay well Yuzu... what do you have to say to them?"

"Sorry."

Really that's all she has to do!?

"Okay thanks dad I can handle everything else."

Ichigo said.

"You know Ichigo. Its funny how much time flies. It seems like only yesterday that you were only a boy. But now you're a new man."

He seemed like he was crying a little.

"But enough of that. Please continue I'll be in my room."

Then turns and walks away.

"Now Toshiro I'm going to let you off easy because it was fake but if you even think about anything like that I will kill you."

" Okay Ichigo I'll try not."

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"And for you Yuzu. Will you please stop forcing Karin with guys because if you don't I'll force guys onto you. And you won't like that."

"Okay I'll stop."

Ichigo put down Toshiro.

"Now that that's taken care of, Toshiro, do you have a place to stay?"

He asked him.

"Actually yes. I have an apartment not to far from here. I came prepared this time so I won't need to live with you this time Ichigo."

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later."

He turned and waved as he walked out the door.

"Hey Toshiro."

"Yes?"

"Will you be back again?"

"Yes I'm on a vacation thing right now so I'll be here for about a month."

"Great! Uh do you think we could hang out sometime again?"

"Sure."

"Oh and one other thing. What we did. That was kind of fun."

"Yeah it actually was."

He turned and walked away.

"See you again soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo POV

Its Karin's and Yuzu's graduation day. I got dressed up in proper clothes and started driving to their school. Orihime asked me if she could cone too so I stopped by her house to pick her up. She came out of her house in a beautiful dress. She got in the car.

"Well how do I look?"

"You look great."

"Thanks. Are you excited for Yuzu and Karin?"

"Kind of but I can't believe that they're already 18. Next thing you'll know, they'll be moving out."

"Yeah I guess but think about how your father felt when you left?"

"Yeah guess you're right. Well we should get going."

I drove to Karakura High School to the great court and we took a seat so we could see them. Then Toshiro came and sat next to us.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't see a friend's graduation?"

" Not hers."

"Ichigo its okay. Toshiro be here just leave alone."

Orihime told me.

"Fine."

"And there was another reason, the SoulReaper Academy."

Karin POV

I saw Ichigo and Orihime walk in. Then I saw Toshiro. He's so hot. Wait!? What am I saying?! I don't think of him like that!

We got called up and eventually after the principal finished we all cheered and threw our hats in the air. I walked to dad and he was crying as he hugged us both.

"You remind me so much of the time Ichigo graduated."

He wasn't fake crying he was actually crying out of sadness and happiness.

"Its okay dad. Its not like its the end of the world. We'll still be here."

"All of us."

Ichigo said walking up behind him and putting his hand on his shoulder. He looked back at Ichigo and stood up fully instead of being half slumped over.

" Thanks you guys. I could never have asked for better children."

He hugged all of us.

"Come on let's go home."

Once we were home I started getting packed. Then Yuzu came in my room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be like Ichigo and leave as soon as possible."

"Why do you think he left?"

"To get away from us."

"How dare you think of him like that!"

"Well didn't he?"

"No he had a job to do."

Dad came in.

"Oh I thought..."

" Its okay he only told me."

"Why?" Yuzu asked.

"That he didn't tell me but he did not enjoy leaving I can tell you that much."

" How could you tell?"

"We had a crying session before he left. He was upset for whatever reason and I was upset that he was leaving."

" Well its not like he can't visit."

"Hello!"

Ichigo was down stairs.

"Look there he is."

He walked up the stairs.

"So you're leaving too huh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah of course. Why would I leave if I didn't?"

I really didn't.

"Okay. But if you ever need a place to stay you can be here it at my place."

"Hey Ichigo you're gonna be a great dad."

Our dad said to him.

"What makes you say that?"

"By the way you talk to them. And how responsible you are."

"Yeah whenever I become a dad and I do plan on it eventually."

" Yeah you could get married and then have a kid. Maybe even with Orihime."

He said it with an evil smile.

" What!? She's just a good friend!"

"Yeah that's what I said with your mother."

"Dad!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry."

He started laughing. I finished packing then started walking away after saying my goodbyes. I was walking around looking for a place with a single bag. I had money so if I needed to get a motel then I can. As I was walking it started getting cold so I put on a jacket. When I was by an old park I used to play soccer in I heard someone call my name I turned to see Toshiro in a T-shirt.

"Oh hi Toshiro what are you doing in a shirt in this weather?"

"Oh I don't get very cold often."

"Yeah I can tell."

"What are you out here for?"

"I'm looking for a place to stay."

"Didn't you have a plan before you left?"

"No but I told them I did so I can't go back."

"Oh well I guess you could stay at my place."

"Really? You won't mind?"

"No of course not."

"Great thanks Toshiro."

I hugged him.

"Hey no problem."


End file.
